Accidents Happen
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Two sisters enter the WWE only to meet up with two very attractive and very available superstars, what will happen next?


It started out as a normal Monday night Raw show. All the matches had been set and everyone was ready to give the fans of the WWE a great show tonight. I was only three weeks until Summer Slam, and all the super stars were anxious to do their best to get to the main event. The first match of the night was scheduled to be a singles match between Lance Storm and Edge. Edge's music played and he ran out onto the stage and then down to the ring, sliding in with his trademark position. He got up and climbs one of the turnbuckles and head-banged a little with his song, then jumped off of the turnbuckle and started taking off his coat and glasses. Next, Lance Storm's music played and he walked down the ramp way to the ring as the crowd booed for him. He got in the ring and him and Edge faced each other as the ref called for the bell to start the match. They locked up, Edge matching Storm for power until he got the upper hand and whipped him off the ropes and caught him with a clothesline. Storm was up in a moment and they exchanged right hands until Edge again got the upper hand and backed him into a turnbuckle. A smile appeared on Edge's face as he ran at Storm and speared him. Lance fell to the mat and covered him for the pin. The ref counted the three and Edge rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp to his locker room leaving a very angry Anti-American in the ring.  
  
The next match was scheduled to be a tag team title match between the Hardy's and the Dudley's. For some odd reason the match had been postponed for a special announcement by the general manager of Raw, Eric Bishoff. He had said that everyone would love his announcement tonight no matter who they were. As his music played the fans just kinda booed him as he got into the ring and walked over to get a microphone. Once he had it in hand he smiled as he always did, "Now, I know you are all concerned as to why I have put this match off." He walked around the ring for a moment, "There are times in the WWE when things must be said though." Before he could continue with his next sentence Stephanie McMahon's music played as she walked out onto the stage with a microphone, "Bishoff, shut up" The fans cheered as Bishoff was finally shut up, but it wasn't a very good upgrade to the person who was now talking if you ask the fans. She looked down at Eric and smirked, "I hope you weren't planning on introducing the new members to Raw, because I know for a fact that they want to join Smackdown." Bishoff just laughed at her and shook his head. Stephanie only smirked again and looked down at Eric, "Lets say we let them decide on what show they want to be on."  
  
When she said that, Party Hard came over the titan tron with a video of two girls doing daring Swanton's and stunts off of hotels and other things. The fans cheered as they saw the two walk out, both were dressed in baggy pants and Team Xtreme shirts. They looked at Stephanie and walked down to the ring and each got a mic and then looked at Bishoff and one of them walked up to the ropes and lounged on them. She was the real daredevil of the two, soon to be known as Blaze Hardy. Before she spoke, she looked at Stephanie and Eric a few times and shook her head, "We didn't ask to be in this position. You two did the same thing to Paul at Vengeance. We don't need to consider anything on joining the show we know is the best on the air, so without any more interruptions I would like to announce who we are. This lovely girl behind me is my sister Rhiannon Storme, and my name is Blaze Hardy." At the word Hardy, the fans were on their feet cheering for the two famous Hardy brothers. Blaze smiled as she heard the fans cheering for them, "I would like to get Matt and Jeff out here if they would." The boys walked out as their music played. The fans loved these two men, as they came out head-banging and flashing the Hardy guns to them. Together the brothers walked down to the ring and slid in, looking at the two women in front of them wondering why they were called out here. Blaze extended her hand to Matt and smiled to him, it only took a moment before she had shook both of their hands and they were all smiling at the two women. With the introduction done, Blaze turned serious again, "I called Matt and Jeff out here because I was wondering if they wanted to have two additions to their team. I realize that we are new, but we have a debut match right here in a few moments. I'm sure you're all wondering what kind of match, and whom it is against. The answer is a TLC match between me and my sister verses Chris Jericho and RVD." The fans cheered, knowing that two women could never beat the two they were up against.  
  
Matt looked to Blaze and asked for the mic, and she handed it over to him, "Well, I can't say as we don't want two lovely ladies on our team, because quite frankly we do. But this match thing, are you two sure you can handle it?" Storme looked at Matt, "Of course we can Matt. That's why we asked for it." Everyone was in awe that they would pick this match against these people as a debut match. Matt looked at Jeff who took Storme's mic, "Matt, lets make a deal with them." Mat nodded to Jeff, "Tell us about it Jeff. I am eager to know what kind of deal you have thought up now." Jeff looked at the two of them, "If you two can win that match, then you truly are Xtreme." Matt smiled and finished up for Jeff, "In other words, if you win, you're on the team." The fans exploded into cheering as the two sisters hugged the brothers and jumped up and down with excitement. They were so ready for this match that they could hardly wait.  
  
Stephanie shook her head, "First things first ladies. You have a show to pick." Matt, Jeff, Storme, and Blaze all looked at Stephanie, Matt was about to say something when Blaze grabbed his mic, "The only thing we have to say is, Steph, screw you. We're going to Raw!" The fans burst into cheering again at this announcement; both Matt and Jeff were shocked at how bluntly this one woman put things. Stephanie just glared and threw her mic and walked backstage, leaving Bishoff in the ring all smiles. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his two new girls, "Ladies, you have made a wonderful choice." Before he could finish Blaze had cut him off, "Enough talk from you Bishoff. Before we came here, we made a few arrangements of our on with the company." Bishoff looked shocked at this, but the worst was yet to come for Eric and Stephanie.  
  
This time it was Storme that got to the mic first, "You see, we both know how you to simply hate Eric and ole Steph, so we decided to do a little talking and pull some strings." Blaze smiled at her younger sister, "That's right. So before our match I want to introduce to you four people I know will make this company better than it already is. First of all is the new manager of Smackdown, Mick Foley!!!" The fans almost came off the floor as Mick walked out and waved to them as he walked down to the ring and slid in. He shook hands with Blaze and Storme and then stood beside Blaze. As the fans got quiet again Blaze spoke, "The next person I want to introduce to you is the new manager of Raw, Shawn Michaels!!!" The fans again went nuts as Shawn's music hit the arena with Sexy Boy and he walked out doing his little HBK dance while walking down to the ring. He slid in and danced around Blaze, kissed her cheek, and then did the official nwo welcome for her. She laughed as she hugged Michaels and then shook her head. "Next is the new commissioner of the WWE, Linda McMahon!!!" The fans cheered for Linda as Bishoff just stood there in shock at what was going on. Linda got in the ring and greeted both of the girls with a hug and a few words. The fans were eager to know who the last person was, all of the former people were fan favorites. Blaze looked around the arena as the fans were on edge about her last announcement. She laughed a little and then smiled widely, "Last and certainly not least is the man that is going to love helping me make the McMahon's, no offence Linda, but help me make the McMahon's life a living hell once again. Please welcome back, Stone Cold Steve Austin!!!!" The arena exploded with cheering as the sound of breaking glass followed by his music filled the arena. The Texas Rattlesnake walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered and the lights flashed. He walked down to the ring and stood toe to toe with Blaze, both of them just staring at each other for a moment before they both just laughed and hugged. He called for some beers and handed them out to the people in the ring, then he looked at Blaze, Storme, and Michaels. The looked back and then followed his example as they all climbed a turnbuckle, opened the beer and then drank it Stone Cold style as the fans cheered louder and louder for them.  
  
After they were done drinking and having fun with the fans, Blaze picked up her mic again, "Now before anymore celebrating goes on, I'm sure that Chris and Rob would love to come down here and get this match started. So lets all get ready for a great match!" The others left the ring and went backstage, except for Matt and Jeff because they had to see this match first hand. On the titan tron Jericho's video and music started as he came out with the same smart alec smirk on his face that he always had. He got into the ring and taunted the fans a little before looking directly at Blaze and Storme with a smile that said all to well they were about to get their butts kicked. Both of them just shrugged and bluntly told him to kiss their butts as RVD's music and video started and he walked out with his intercontinental title on his shoulder and a handsome smile on his face. He got into the ring and did his RVD taunt thingy and handed the ref his title as the tables were set up around the ring and the match started.  
  
Blaze and Rob would start the match, and they got off to a good start. When they locked up, Blaze was able to get the upper hand and do an arm takedown on him. He hit the mat pretty hard, but got right back up and slung her toward the ropes. She bounced off of them and caught him off guard with a swinging neck-breaker. They both fell to the mat, Blaze was the first to her feet again. She picked up and then put him in position for a suplex, but he countered and flipped her over his head and she hit the mat with a thud. Her back hurt from that as he picked her up and executed a ddt on her. Storme was dying to get in and get a piece of the action, but Blaze was in quite a situation at the moment. Rob took this opportunity to pick her up and go over to the ropes to throw her onto a table. Blaze saw it coming and quickly flipped behind him and then dropkicked him over the ropes and right onto a table.  
  
Finally Rob was eliminated and Blaze ran over to her corner and tagged Storme in. Storme ran straight at Jericho and clothes lined him pretty hard. He fell down and she quickly executed a leg drop onto him. Seeing her chance to really beat him up she ran at the ropes and tried for a Lionsault, but got knees to the stomach. Blaze saw this and got into the ring and elbow dropped Jericho before he had time to recover. After the elbow drop, Storme was back up and they both picked him up and whipped him off of the ropes. When he came back they lifted him over their heads for a double backdrop. Jericho hit the mat hard, and rolled in pain from the impact. The two sisters looked at each other and then Storme climbed up onto one of the turnbuckles. Blaze climbed up onto her shoulders and Storme pushed her up as high as she could. The crowd was on their feet as Storme threw Blaze off into a swanton, her taking flight behind her partner for a shooting star press. Blaze hit Jericho first and then rolled quickly out of the way. Next, Storme hit with a sickening thud and rolled off. The sisters got to their feet and smiled at the fans went nuts for the move. They looked back to Jericho and then picked him up, both of them throwing him over the top rope and onto a table. As soon as Jericho hit the table, the bell rang and they were declared the winners of their first match on WWE.  
  
Matt and Jeff were standing at ringside, and at the girls victory they slid into the ring. Blaze and Storme saw them and wondered what they were doing. Matt smiled at Blaze and hugged her, picking her up off of her feet and spinning her around. Jeff picked Storme up and spun her around also. The sisters laughed and whooped and hollered for a while. The guys set them down and smiled at them both, and then Matt went to get a mic. Once he had the mic in hand, he looked straight at the two sisters, "Storme, Blaze..Welcome to Team Xtreme!!!" The fans went nuts again as the two sisters started jumping up and down together, causing King to start yelling about puppies. Matt and Jeff laughed and watched them celebrate their victory. Blaze was the first to calm down and she took Matt's mic from him, "Matt, Jeff, we have a surprise for you now." The brothers looked at each other and then at the sisters. Blaze smiled at Storme and then Storme wrapped her arms around Jeff and kissed him. The fans cheered more at that, and then Blaze smiled at Matt and kissed him just as Storme had done with Jeff. The kisses didn't last long, much to the brother's dismay. Blaze and Storme didn't mean the kisses to be a loving kiss; they meant them to be very friendly kisses.  
  
The new team smiled to the crowd and then slid from the ring and started backstage, the two sisters in front of the guys with huge smiles on their faces. They walked backstage and into the team locker room and flopped down on the couch side by side. The brothers entered the room with smiles on their faces as they looked at the girls. Blaze looked at the guys and then grabbed herself some hipsters and a halter-top and headed for the bathroom. Storme watched her go and looked to the boys, "I will be back in a few minutes. I am gonna go take a shower in our locker room." With that she got up and walked out of the locker room. She wasn't really going to their locker room; she was going to see Chris. She reached his locker room and knocked on the door quietly. Chris looked up at the door, "Come in" Storme opened the door a little and peeked in, "Hi Chris." He looked a little shocked to see her here, "Oh hey Storme, why are you here?" She came on in and shut his locker room door quietly then sat down beside him on the couch, "Well you see, I'm sorry about what happened out there if we hurt you too bad." He couldn't believe he was hearing this from an opponent, "Well it did kinda hurt, but its all part of the show kid." She smiled at him sweetly, and he smiled back.  
  
In the Hardy's locker room, Blaze had just exited the bathroom in tight hipster jeans, a purple halter-top, and heeled black boots. Matt and Jeff just stared at her for a moment, before looking away with grins on their faces. Blaze didn't notice them staring at her as she went over to her bag and dug out a brush and brushed her hair out. Both boys agreed that she was hott, but Jeff thought Storme was his kinda girl. That was even if she was quiet, he liked the girl so who cared. After Blaze had finished brushing her hair she put her brush away, walked over and sat on Jeff's lap to look at the magazine Matt was reading. Jeff just kinda blinked and let her do what she wanted, and Matt just chuckled at the look on Jeff's face when she sat on him. She looked at Matt and smiled at him, "Whatcha readin' Mattykins?" Matt looked at her when she called him 'Mattykins' he wasn't used to anyone calling him that, "Well umm its just a WWE outfitters magazine..." She grinned at him, "Hey chill out, I don't bit you guys. I mean geeze, its still me Blaze. Its not like I am going to hurt you guys." They both looked at each other and then at her and smiled, Matt was the first to speak again, "We know. Cause after all, how could a beautiful girl like you hurt anything?" She giggled and then hugged Matt as Jeff rolled his eyes. All the girls liked Matt for some odd reason, but there were a few that liked him as well.  
  
Back in Chris's locker room Storme and him were cracking jokes and laughing together. Chris smiled at her and shook his head, "You are one amazing girl. In and out of the ring." That compliment got a smile for him, "Thanks. You know you aren't as stuck up as you appear to be." He laughed and hugged her, "You're one great friend. Maybe one day we can tag together." She hugged back and nodded, "Maybe. That is, if you can keep up with the Thunderstorme." He looked confused at the statement, "What is the Thunderstorme?" She giggled, "That's the move that we did on you where we both went flying." He smirked and lightly punched her arm, "Yeah, that move really hurts. Although when two lovely ladies are landing on top of you it doesn't matter." Storme blushed and giggled softly, "Don't say that. Blaze is the pretty one." Chris smiled at her, "She is stunning, but you are more beautiful to me." Again Storme blushed at his words, Chris smiling when she did. She looked at him and smiled her sweetest smile, "I am shocked that you think so Chris." He shook his head, "Don't be, after all I am the one with excellent taste in women. There is one thing that must change though. Jeff had better lay off my girl till I get the chance to get our relationship into the script." Storme's mouth dropped open, "R- relationship???" He laughed and hugged her, "Calm down Storme, I haven't even asked you out yet." She hugged him back and smiled, "Well if that was an offer then I say yes." He smirked at her, "It was an offer and now you've got yourself a man." When he said that he leaned down and kissed her the same way she had kissed Jeff, only it was meant lovingly. She blushed as they parted and he only smiled, "Go get rested up Storme" She nodded and walked out of his room.  
  
That night was only the start of the sister's most wonderful adventure in the WWE. There would be more surprises to come as they furthered their career in the company. If you guys want more written, then please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
